


[Podfic] the storm we're starting

by Shmaylor



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, metaphors that make me swoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: She leans over the railing, her fingers snug around the metal out of experience, not of fear. She leans over further, feeling the wind scrape against her bare face. Her hair is safely tucked away, and she leans over a little more, looking at the sprawling world below. She always has loved skyscrapers. It’s not even the thrill - it’s the freedom.[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the storm we're starting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406052) by [Muir_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muir_Wolf/pseuds/Muir_Wolf). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/the%20storm%20we're%20starting.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [the storm we're starting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8406052)

**Author:** [Muir_Wolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Muir_Wolf/pseuds/Muir_Wolf)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Notes:** For #ITPE 2016!

**Length:** 14 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/the%20storm%20we're%20starting.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/the%20storm%20we're%20starting.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
